La Sylphide
Prologue Once upon a time, there was a maiden with wings of freedom. A man in love with this maiden thought, "If I could just bind those wings, we would never have to be apart even for a moment." But when the man wrapped the maiden's wings in a magical shawl, the wings immediately fell to the ground, and the maiden died. The man did not know that the maiden's wings were the source of her life. Story Drosselmeyer revels in the fact all the main characters are now present in the story whilst a dancing Fakir promises to protect Mytho. That day at school Duck is with her friends who say she should give a present to the one she likes, Mytho and Fakir who are nearby overhear this and Mytho asks if it’s true about giving a present to the one you like. Mr. Cat comes and takes Mytho away for a “lesson of love” while Duck is taken by Fakir to a room where he confronts her about being Princess Tutu. Fakir states the story can no longer be stopped and that if she is to return the heart, she should get it over with. However, when Duck tries to gain his help, he refuses and leaves. Elsewhere, Rue and Mytho are walking throughout the town. Rue tried her best to forget her memories of being Kraehe but now they have returned and she can no longer resist it. The two come across Edel who offers them a jewel called “love.” Mytho takes it but when Rue asks if it is for her, Mytho denies it. Rue offers to take it for one night to make it even prettier for him to give to the receiver and Mytho agrees, that night however Rue becomes Kraehe and taints the jewel with a black feather to give back to Mytho the next day as a necklace. After school, Duck spots Mytho and goes after him whilst he searches for Princess Tutu – all the while, crows watching from the rooftops. Upon bumping into Edel, Duck learns Mytho is looking for the person to give his present too. Continuing on, she comes across Mytho who says he wishes to meet Princess Tutu. Duck leaves, transforming into Princess Tutu and returning. Mytho puts the necklace on Tutu and a piece of Mytho’s heart comes from the necklace jewel however before it can be completely given to Mytho, black feathers burst out of the necklace binding Tutu. Kraehe appears however before she can do anything else Fakir appears with a sword. Attacking Kraehe, the two fight, however, Fakir is haunted by his fate when a crow rushes at him. Kraehe then proceeds to kiss the Prince whilst ripping out the shard yet to be absorbed completely out of his chest before disappearing with him and leaving a despaired Tutu and Fakir. Trivia *'Subtitle': La Sylphide *Heart Shard: Love *The first version of the ballet [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Sylphide La Sylphide ]was written for the same ballerina who had her shoes eaten. This version had music by Filippo Taglioni, though, while the music used here is by Herman Løvenskiold. A Sylph is a mythical being of the air. *The opening narration references a fairly common fairy tale/myth trope of trapping someone by taking something important to them - a name, an animal pelt, chain their wings, etc. *Rue offers to change the jewel so it will bind the love of the person who gets it. Love potion reference, but also the bound wings from the narration (and then Tutu's bound with something that looks like wings). *Edel gets the love jewel from a bear lady. The bear lady may be a representation of Allerleirauh, or a gender reversal of Bearskin or Hans My Hedgehog. All of them are fairytales in which a person wears a skin that turns them (appearance only or entirely) into a 'monster' seemingly unfit for love. *Duck goes by Ebine's cafe while looking for Mytho, and we see that there are a lot of guests there. *Mytho says he doesn't need to know Tutu's feelings as long as she's happy - that's Duck's motivation! And it's only after he says this that the feeling of love comes out of the jewel. *Drosselmeyer foreshadows: is Kraehe really the Raven/the villain? It's dangerous not to know your role...(this is also directed at Fakir.) Music *Beethoven, Ludwig von: Coriolan Overture *Mussorgsky, Modest (orch. Ravel): Pictures at an Exhibition: The Old Castle *Wagner, Richard: Gotterdämerung: Music from Act III, Scene 2 - “Siegfried’s Death March” *Chopin, Frederic: Mazurka Op.6, No.1 in f-sharp minor *Borodin, Alexander (orch. unknown): String Quartet No.2 in D-Major: Mvt 3 “Nocturne” (orchestral) *Løvenskiold, Herman: La Sylphide: Act II, No.8 – Finale Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes